The keyboard of a handheld electronic device, and more particularly, a handheld mobile communication device, can be used to enter text for sending messages electronically, as well as to dial phone numbers for voice calls. The keyboard for text entry can take many different forms including a keyboard in which all letters of the alphabet are shown on respective keys.
Handheld mobile communication devices can be used to send electronic mail and other data messages. Even though these devices have the ability to send text messages, the entry of text requires care to avoid striking unintended keys. Today, handheld mobile communication devices are being designed with smaller widths which present a challenge in designing a keyboard that is both easy to use and has large enough keys for the user. Use of the device is further complicated by the fact that users typically make use of their thumbs, the largest of the digits, for striking the keys. One problem the present disclosure appreciates and addresses is the fact that when the keys present a generally uniform top surface, it is easy to inadvertently press surrounding keys when an intended key is pressed using the user's thumb. Therefore, the solutions of this disclosure focus on designs that facilitate a particular key's depression, while avoiding inadvertent actuations of surrounding key(s).